Prior automotive bumpers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,368 entitled Bumper Mount Forming Corner On End Of Beam; U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,041 entitled Automobile Bumper Arrangement and Modular Bumper System; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0160204 entitled Corner Energy Absorber and Bumper System.